This invention relates to movable light projectors, and specifically to a light projector which may be used to achieve special lighting effects in a photographic studio.
It is sometimes desirable to create a "window" on a shiny object, by means of lighting, in order to achieve a special photograph effect. One technique for creating such a window is to use a conventional light source, such as a photo bulb, contained in a large reflector, wherein the reflector has neutral, or white, translucent material over the front thereof. Such a device is commonly referred to as a "soft box", and is used to create the desired window effect, which is a highlighted reflection of the light on the object being photographed. Soft boxes are generally quite large and are made of metal, fiberglass, nylon or other material. The light is directed at the object to be photographed, and positioned to achieve the desired effect. Light sources contained in soft boxes may be conventional photo bulbs, or the light source may be an electronic flash or even a fluorescent fixture. A soft box is intended to be used in a stationary position, and must be located out of the camera view.
In order to create the window highlight along the entire length of, for instance, an elongate object, an extremely large light must be used in order for the soft box to remain out of the photo, in order to transmit the desired amount of light to the subject. Generally, the soft box must be much larger than the object which it is being used to illuminate. It is therefore difficult, if not impracticable, to move the soft box, which results in a static, single position of the window effect on the subject. This frequently results in the presence of a dark area about the visual edge of the object. This dark area could be eliminated by shifting the position of the soft box during exposure of the film, however, the usual size of the soft box renders such movement during an exposure impracticable. Thus, it is not practical to attempt a wrap-around window effect with a soft box, wherein the window effect extends of more of the subject that it would with a static soft box.
Because the soft box is required to be fairly large, it directs a great deal of light into the object area of the photograph, and will generally provide sufficient light to illuminate the entire object area of the photograph. This limits the other lighting effects which the photographer is able to use.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a light projector which is movable, and which generates a narrow, elongate beam of light.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light projector which may be moved about in the photographic scene without being captured on film.
A further object of the invention is to provide a light projector which is connectable to a light source and an auxiliary shutter, and which will allow operation of the auxiliary shutter.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a light projector which is interchangeable with other special effect lighting devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light projector which allows a wrap-around window effect on a subject.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a light projector which produces a relatively uniform light beam along its length, regardless of the length of the light projector.